gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Quad
}} |modelname = quad |handlingname = QUAD |textlabelname = QUAD }} The Quad (or Quadbike) is a four-wheeled ATV in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Quad in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas assumes a sporty design more suited for recreational use. As a result, it has a lightweight chassis based on the Yamaha Breeze and has a two-tone paintjob, where the secondary color separating the primary one in a form of a wide stripe on the middle and both a single headlamp on the front and a single tailight on the rear. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition of the Quad sports a more utilitarian design, based on the Can-Am Outlander. This version features additional equipment, such as racks and additional lights. Like the San Andreas rendition, the Quad is available in a two-tone paintjob, except that the primary is much wider and occupies the entire chassis, while the secondary color can be seen only on the vehicle's fenders. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Due to its design, the Quad is one of the best vehicles for off-road driving in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with performance traits similar to the Sanchez, particularly speed-related attributes. It is also one of the best vehicles to use when driving up Mount Chiliad. Its suspension, however is a little wonky and coming off a jump may cause the quad to bounce side to side, causing it to tip over. Due to its size and functionality, the Quad is often referred to as a bike. However, simply due to it having four wheels (not two) then it cannot be considered as such. It however, does have motorcycle-like physics, so the player can fall off if hitting an object at high speed or going down a hill backwards. Stoppies and wheelies can even be done on the quad, just like a motorbike. However, reverse wheelies can be performed (when on a hill), causing the Quad to tumble down backwards. Strangely, this does not cause the player to be tossed away. Just like with any bike, the player can shoot forwards as well as to the left and to the right. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the performance of the Quad is considerably downgraded, with very poor handling on wet surfaces and grass (most noticeable during the Quad Time Trials side mission). However, contrary to the San Andreas rendition, the Quad is more stable on uneven terrains and it is slighty heavier than most motorcycles. Due to the performance and the exposed rider, the Quad may not be a good choice for evading wanted levels. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Quad-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|Carl Johnson riding a Quad in GTA San Andreas. Quad-GTAVCS-ride-front.jpg|Victor Vance riding a Quad in GTA Vice City Stories. Quadbike-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Artwork of the Quadbike in GTA Vice City Stories. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the mission Local Liquor Store, Carl Johnson and Catalina pursue thieves running away on Quads with the money they were supposed to rob from a liquor store. This is the only mission where Quads are used by NPCs. *Interdiction - In Las Brujas, Carl has to choose between a Bandito, a Quad or a Sanchez to climb the hill and protect the helicopter. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *When Funday Comes *The Quad is used in the side mission Quadbike Time Trials. Locations It can be found in a few places in the San Andreas countryside and in Little Havana in Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In a small trailer park in the east part of Las Payasadas, Bone County. *Between two trailers in Valle Ocultado, west of Las Payasadas, Bone County, next to an AK-47 pick up. *At Blueberry Acres, near a barn (Not available on PC). *Inside a farm near Dillimore, Red County (Not available on PC). *At the south edge of the brown lake in Back o' Beyond, Flint County. *In the woods southwest of the horseshoe-shaped rocks in Back o' Beyond *Under a concrete bridge, between a few bushes, east of a small wooden bridge in Back o' Beyond. *Between some trees west of this same bridge in Shady Creeks, Whetstone. *Beside the Shady Cabin, Shady Creeks, Whetstone. *By the cliff next to the boardwalks leading to the unique stunt jump on Mount Chiliad. *Outside of a house beside a dirt track southwest of Las Barrancas, Tierra Robada. *Can be spawned through cheats: **Typing "fourwheelfun" (PC version). **Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, X, B, Y, R Trigger, Back (Xbox). **Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, Square, Circle, Triangle, R1, R2 (PS2) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be bought at Sunshine Autos at the price of $3000. *Can be bought behind a building at Washington Beach after completing Unfriendly Competition. *Southeastern part of Dirtbike Tracks (automatically activates Quadbike time trials). Trivia General *The Quad plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' K-Rose ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Despite the Quad being classified as a motorbike, car-only cheats (such as NO2 for all vehicles or flying cars and the look/drive button switch on manuel aim drive-bys) also work on the Quad. This is because the vehicle is not defined as a motorbike in the game's files; instead, it has its own unique vehicle type. *There will be NPCs using Quads if the "carnival theme" cheat is activated. *In GTA San Andreas, the Quad's engine has the same sound as the Sanchez. *It is the only vehicle in GTA: San Andreas that has fully rotatable steering handles when it is controlled by the player. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Quad in one of the artworks for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is depicted with the appearance of the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, except with a front guard. See Also *Blazer - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Quad es:Quad hu:Quad pl:Quad ru:Quad Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Bikes Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:ATVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles